


Removed

by Liadt



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humour, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie doesn't want to. Victoria doesn't see the problem: she knows he's done it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Obscure and British 2016, for romanajo123. Prompt: fake relationship/marriage.

“Och no, I cannae do that,” protested Jamie.

“But, Jamie, if you don’t we’ll be sacrificed,” said Victoria to the unhappy Scot. They were in a bedroom together alone and she wore a white dress covered in lace. Jamie, however, was wearing his usual clothing.

“It’s nae right.”

“You’ve done it before,” said Victoria. She sat down on the bed and gave an experimental bounce.

“Not like this.” Jamie crossed his arms.

“I thought I’d be the one who would be too nervous to go through with it,” mused Victoria.

“I’m nae scared. I have a healthy respect for tradition. My clan’s tradition.”

“But it’s not a real wedding. Not to us. Once we’ve said our vows, the Entdageans will let us go. I don’t expect we’ll be making a return trip when they let us have our liberty.”

“Ye cannae tell with the TARDIS. I suppose as it’s not a proper wedding, I’ll put on the trousers they insist I wear,” added Jamie, relenting. 

“Oh, Jamie!” Victoria jumped up from the bed and threw her arms around his neck in relief. She hadn’t fancied being thrown into a volcano for offending the gods.

“Ye needn’t be so happy about it. If my clan saw me getting wed wearing trousers and not a kilt...” Jamie shook his head.

Victoria rested her hands on his shoulders. “I’m sure your clan would do everything they could to forget seeing you in skin-tight pink and green trousers, with pom-poms on the knees. The embroidered kitten-creatures playing with a ball of wool on the ankles are very cute, though. I had a similar picture in my room when I was a child.”

Jamie scowled. “It’s all right for you. You look beautiful in the dress they’ve given you.”

“Really?” Victoria gave a little twirl in her dress. 

“I’d like to marry a lass wearing a dress like that.” Jamie gazed meaningfully into her eyes.

“Oh! With or without the kilt?” Victoria’s eyes widened and she blushed. 

Jamie laughed. Fortunately, kissing the bride before the start of the wedding ceremony was a popular tradition on Entdagea.


End file.
